Lo que soy cuando estoy contigo
by roma 20
Summary: te quiero no por quien eres, sino por LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO.Edward y Bella llevan vidas paraleleas por lo que cada uno conoce solo una parte de sus vidas que pasara cuandose enteren de que sus vidas estan mas emparentadas de lo que ellos piensan
1. primer encuentro

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Me desperté a la mañana temprano dos minutos antes que el despertador sonara. Me quedé en la cama hasta que el reloj sonó, lo apagué , me levanté y me dirigí a darme una ducha.

Cerre la llave de agua,salí de la ducha y me errollé una toalla en el cuerpo y salí del baño, me detuvé unos segundos en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que me habia regalado Aro para mi pasado cumpleaños y me dí cuenta de que dos grandes ojeras adornaban mis orbes chocolates,prueva evidente de mis entrenamientos hasta largas horas de la noche, ya estaba cansada de trabajar para Aro,pero lo debia hacer,ya que tenia una cuenta pendiente con el.Él era el único que me habia dado un hogar y me habia criado desde pequeña como si fuera su propia hija, cuando mis verdaderos padres no se quisieron hacer cargo de mi. Le debia demasiado a Aro aunque era una persona un poco dura ya me habia acostumbrado a su forma de ser, obviamente no debia ser fácil criar a una niña y a demas manejar semejante empresa con tantos empleados. Me habia ayudado mucho, entre otras cosas a realizar mi sueño de convertime en una gran diseñadora, solo debia corresponderle trabajando como una de sus cazarecompesas en su agencia obviamente tenía ciertos privilegios por ser la "hija" de Aro.

A pesar de tener o no privilegios a veces no me sentía comoda haciendo ciertas cosas pero con el correr de los Años llegaron Alice y Rose dos maravillosas personas ,que poco a poco fueron ganandose mi corazon y mi amistad realemente las queria habian estado conmigo en todo incluso cuando descubri que Aro no era mi verdadero padre y que los verdaderos no quisieron hacerse cargo de mi.

Ellas además de trabajar conmigo en la agencia compartían mi pasión por la moda,aunque yo me lo tomaba con más calma, asi que cuando nos graduamos de la escuela a la cual también ibamos juntas ya que Aro decía que no era muy seguro ir a una común tomabamos clases en casa como parte de nuestro entrenamiento.

Decidimos estudiar juntas en la misma universidad y obviamente Aro utilizó sus "encantos" para que sus "angeles" estuvieran todas juntas en el mismo curso. Nos graduamos y por obligación de Alice abrimos nuestra propia boutique. Aún recuerdo el puchero que puso Alice para que Aro le diera el permiso y obviamente el dinero, nos consiguiera el edificio y demás.

Para nuestra suerte nuestro localcito se hiso muy famoso y enseguida se convirtio en una marca muy reconocida "Abero",obviamente se le ocurrió a Rose la idea de la union de las iniciales de nuestros nombres, nos gusto a las tres aunque a mi me hubiera gustado agregar otra A por Aro que nos habia ayudado tanto pero el dijo que seria muy arriesgado para todo si preguntaban el porque del nombre y deciamos que era por el ya que podían encontrarlo y crear una masacre para la agencia.

"Abero" consiguió tener muchos locales alrededor de todo el pais pero motivos más que obvios (nuestro trabajo secreto),Alice,Rose y yo solo podiamos encargarnos del el de Phoenix.

Me terminé de vestir, me pusé unos lindos jeans pitillos,con una camisa del mismo color y termine mi conjunto con unos stilettos negros.

Seguía sorprendiemdome a mi misma, no podía creer que pudiera caminar con semejantes tacones y ni hablar de todo lo que habia logrado hacer en mis misiones con zapatos como esos, definitivamente Rose y Alice tenían razón, mientras más los usara más rápido me acostumbraría a ellos.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirgí al tocador de mi baño, me miré en el espejo y divisé mis horribles ojeras negras, me coloqué un poco de corrector, me arqueé las pestanñas con un poco de rimel y por último agregé un poco de gloss en mis labios, no era de mi mayor agrado maquillarme tanto pero Ali me obligaba ahacerlo, decía que la dueña de la marca más importante del país no podía andar toda desaparrastrosa yo le respondía que no estar maquillada no significaba estar desaparrastrosa pero aún a si me obligaba a hacerlo dejé mi cabello suelto con sus sutiles ondas naturales.

Tomé mi bolso, las llaves de mi Robbie (mi escarabajo volksvagen),otro regalo de Aro sugerido por Aly y Rose,y salí de midepartamentoy me dirigi al estacionamento del edificio,llegue hasta mi Robbie y lo salude como hacia todas las mañanas -buenos días bebe- A veces pensaba que estaba un poquito loca pero realmente queria mucho a ese auto fue mi primer y único auto y jamás lo cambiaria por ninguno me habia acompañado en todo y jamás me dejó varada en ningun lado, realmente era un buen auto.

Me subí al auto y de repente tuve la sensación de que algo realmente extraño iba a pasar hoy.

Despejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dispuse a llegar a mi lugar de trabajo(la boutique, ya que si Aro me necesitaba me llamaba a mi celular).Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento con Robbie en marcha, pensando en la nueva colección de verano (mi estación favorita)y obviamente no vi al impresionante volvo al cual mi Robbie rozó con su trompa, frené,_mierda,_pensé.

Por supuesto me gané un muy lindo insulto por parte del conductor del volvo(notesé mi sarcasmo mi talento natural).

-pero que demonios le hisiste a mi bebe-,al parecer no era la única loca que le ponia nombre a su coche. -estas ciega inutil-.

Obviamente, iba a disculparme e iba a pagar todos los daños ocacionados por en el momento que me dijo esa simple palabrita "inutil"me transformé,apagué a Robbie mientras pensaba _si supiera que podia matarlo con mis propias manos, aunque fueran tan pequeñas._No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Cuando decidí abrir la puerta sentí que algo duro y fuerte golpeaba con la puerta que acababa de abrir y me apresure para ver que demonios habia hecho.

Por lo que llegué a deducir era el dueño del vovlo tirado en el suelo un tanto confundido y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Cuando lo vi ahí tirado en el suelo me quede totalmente pasamada, jamas habia visto semejantes ojos,eran de un verde esmeralda los cuales te hacian perderte en ellos completamente, haciendo desaparecer como por arte de magia toda mi furia contenida minutos atrás, y ahora me miraban un tanto confudidos.

Se levanto sin dejarme ayudarlo y al mismo tiempo mirandome de una forma muy extraña que hiso sonrrojarme y desviar mi vista hacia otro lado.- eh… estas bien-, pregunto. Yo me quede un poco extrañada y para salir de esa incomoda situacion mi sarcasmo mezclado con un humor medio raro salio a flote.- …tu eres al que casi desmayo con la puerta y me preguntas a mi si estoy bien,ademas si mal no recuerdo venias hacia mi para seguirme insultando,que tienes un trastorno bipolar?-

Por lo que paso segundos despues evidentemente si lo tenia,de repente se puso serio tan serio que incluso me llego a dar un poco de miedo,habia metido la pata, para variar y como decia Rose, no una sola si no las cuatro.

Iba a disculpalmepero no me dejo hacerlo ya que meinterrumpio, -bueno creo que deberias darme algun numero o direccion donde pueda encontrarte para pasarte los gastos que deberas pagarme por chocar mi coche-,asenti mietras miraba el "gran" daño que habia provocado mi Robbie, no era mucho solo un pequeño abollon en la parte del conductor, me dirigi hacia Robbie para tomar mi bolso y sacar mi trajeta para entregarsela, y en ese momento me di cuenta que Robbie estaba parado en la puerta del estacionamiento impidiendo el paso, garacias a dios no eramos mucho vecinos y yo siempre era la ultima en salir asi que tome mi bolso saque mi tarjeta y cuando me volvi para entregarsela, el dueño del volvo y el volvo mismo habian desaparecido como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra._Pero que diablos_ pense, _a donde se fue._

Me quede parada al lado de Robbie unos segundos tratando de reacomodar mi mente cuando de repente Tom John empezo a cantar "Sex box" en mi celular_,_iba a matar a Alice por andar jugando con mi telefono sin permiso corri rapido a antenderlo,y maravillosamente era mi amiga, la duende, -que diantres te ha pasado que no veo tu trasero por aquí , Rose y yo estamos abarrotadas de clientas clamando y rogando por ti- incleiblemente, aunque yo no hubiera nacido para vestir a la moda, evidentemente habia nacido con el don de ayudar a la gente a vestir a la moda.

-Hola Bella como estas, dormiste bien?, si dormi unas estupendas dos horas despues de llegar a mi casa y aterrizar en el sofa-,dije mientra me subia al auto,-oh Bells lo lamento- me la imagine haciendo su caracteristico puchero que ablandaba hasta el duro de Aro, pero como yo no la estaba viendo, conmigo no funciono -es que estoy desesperada Bells estamos casi solas Rose y yo no podemos con todas por favor ven ya te prometo que te lo recompenzare-.-ok ok Alice ya estoy en camino y te tomo la palabra,adios- , guarde mi celular en mi bolso, puse en marcha a Robbie y finalmente Sali del estacionamiento.

Llegue al estacionamiento privado cerca de la boutique, apague a Robbie ,tome mi bolso , baje, le puse la alarma a mi auto y cuando estaba saliendo del estacionamiento tube la sensacion de que alguien me estaba persiguiendo, apure mi paso disimuladamente sin mirar atrás y entre rapidamente a mi boutique, me acerque a la ventana para ver si podia divisar a la persona que supuestamente me seguia,pero no vi nada _pero que demonios , que dia de locos._

Cuando me gire para ver lo que me esperaba, me quise morir todas mis clientes adolescentes con sus madres estaban gritando agitando sus barazos reclamandome cosas que ni siquiera entendia tome aire busque a Alice y a Rose con la mirada pero estaban en la misma situacion que yo pero en otros sectores de la boutique.- ok chicas ya estoy aquí tranquilicense tomen asiento y las voy a atender a todas una por una , no entren en panico, solucionaremos todos los inconvenientes que puedan haber surgido- dije, mas bien casi grite a mis clientas._Oh mi dios que dia me espera._

_bueno aca lo he podido corregir gracias a mi amiga,garacias lu por ayudarme este primer cap va dedicado para vos besos a todas ya saben como hacer para dejarme sus comentarios._

_Roma_


	2. segundo encuentro

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO**

Definitivamente tenia razon fue un dia realmente estresante, todo lo que queria hacer era llegar a mi departamento a descansar. Pero para mi mala suerte, Alice recordo que era nuestro 6to aniversario de la inaguracion de Abero y ademas la semana pasada habia sido mi cumpleaños numero 23 y no pudimos hacer nada porque Aro nos estaba haciendo entrenar para una mision nueva y todas estabamos cansadas.

Asi que Alice tuvo la maravillosa idea de salir a bailar a un boliche(_**asi le decimos a las discos aca en argentina)**_ que habia habierto algunos dias atrás. No tuve mas remedio que decirle que si a Alice y a nuestro local y nos dirijimos a mi departamento obviamente tenian todo friamente calculado de antemano porque lo primero que hicieron apenas puse un pie en mi casa me mandaron a bañarme.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa el baño de burbujas que Rose me obligo a usar cumplio su cometido y me relajo totalmente olvidandome de todo incluso del papelon que seguramente armaria intentando bailar,me relaje y me aleje totalmente de este mundo, pensando solamente en dos esmeraldas brillantes.

Me sobresalte cuando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta del baño llamaron mi atencion. –vamos Bells te vas a hacer pasa si sigues en el agua, vamos sal de ahí, todavia tenemos que prepararte- Esa era Alice que me estaba insistiendo para que saliera y me convirtiera en su muñeca para poder jugar a barbie Bella.

-vete Alice no quiero que me uses de tu muñeca-

-oh vamos Bells es tu cumpleaños, ademas hace mucho que no salimos juntas a divertirnos, te prometo que nos comportaremos- dijo Rose.

Rose tenia razon hacia mucho que no pasaba tiempo libre con ellas, sin tener que atender a adolescentes histericas o andar esquivando balas asi que sali de la bañadera y me puse una bata,abri la puerta para ir a mi habitacion, Sali del baño y vi a las chicas sentadas en mi cama con un sin fín de productos que supongo que eran para tratar de embellecerme, desplegados por toda mi cama.

-ok,tienen razon hace mucho que no nos divertimos, pero no exageren con su "magia" porque no funciona conmigo-. Las dos rodaron los ojos al unisono, lo que hiso que comenzara a reir.

Estuve al menos una hora sentada en una silla sin saber que era lo que me estaban haciendo, mi mente habia dejado otra vez este mundo para encontrarse con la esmeraldas brillantes que habia dejado minutos atrás.

De repente me sobresalte cuando Rose y Alice gritaron –voila- al mismo tiempo. Me ayudaron a levantarme de la silla y me dirijieron a mi espejo. Me quede totalmente sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo,definitivamente me habia vuelto a equivocar,su "magia"realmente habia funcionado en mi . Habian recogido mi cabello en una media cola, me habian alisado mi cabello hasta mis hombros y el resto lo habian ondulado, habian deliniado mis ojos con deliñador negro haciendo que mis ojos estuvieran mas estilizados, ademas me habian puesto sombra azul.-el azul de tus ojos es para que combine con el conjunto que Alice y yo te preparamos- me dijo Rose mostrandome un vestido azul marino corto hasta el final de mi muslo, strapless con una cinta de un tono azul mas claro que luego cuando me lo puse Rose me indico que se ataba a la altura del el final del busto con un moño hacia el costado dejando caer el resto del moño sobre el resto del vestido el conjunto terminaba con unos zapatos negros de plataforma con una punta redondeada y un orificio donde se alcannzaba a ver mi dedo pulgar del pie y a modo de decoracion tenian un pequeño moño azul a cada uno de los costados del pie.-chicas han dado en el clavo ,me encanta-. Me habia terminado de cambiar y estaba mirandome en el espejo cuando me gire y vi a Rose, tenía un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura con los breteles atados a su cuello al estilo Marilyn, que hacia resaltar sus pechos , el mismo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, el conjunto terminaba con unos zapatos similares a los mios pero rojos ,habia dejado su largo cabello rubio suelto con unas pequeñas ondas.

Alice tenia un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su pequeña figura, de corte asimetrico que se ataba a uno de sus hombros con un broche plateado en forma de boca su conjunto terminaba con unos zapatos similares a los de Rose y los mios pero plateados como el broche de su vestido,ella tambien tenia su corto cabello negro con unas pequeñas ondas.

Tome el bolso, que Alice me habia dado para que hiciera juego con todo mi conjunto, mis llaves y salimos para el estacionamiento para irnos en mi a mi auto y lo salude como siempre. –hola bebe, hoy vamos a salir con las chicas- le dije mientras Rose y Alice se reian. -no le hagas caso Rob,estan un poquito locas- le dije mientras le daba un besito en su trompa.

-nosotras locas-dijo Alice –tu estas loca que le hablas a tu auto-dijo Rose. Rode los ojos y me subi a mi auto, las chicas hicieron lo mismo y nos dirijimos al boliche según las indicaciones de Alice.

Llegamos y estacione mi auto y para mi suerte encontre un lugar cerca de la entrada del boliche, cuando baje para ponerle la alarma a Rob, vi que el auto que estaba detrás de mi Rob era un volvo plateado que me resultaba familiar pero no le di mucha importancia y segui Alice y Rose a la entrada de MDM ,asi se llamaba el una fila que llegaba hasta el final de la acera. Pero Alice se dirijio directamente hasta la entrada y le dio nuestros nombres al hombre de la puerta y entramos sin pagar nada ni hacer la fila, obviamente la gente que estaba en la fila nos dijo de todo menos bonitas. me quede helada, mire a Rose que estaba igual que yo y luego miramos a Alice sorprendidas ,ella se encojio de hombros. – el dueño me debe unos cuantos favores-Rose y yo nos quedamos mucho mas sorprendidas todavia. –creo que no quiero saber cuales son esos favores- le dije a Alice.

Entramos y Alice se movia como pez en el agua mientras que Rose y yo nos moviamos como podiamos ya que el lugar estaba atestado de gente y encima cada tanto teniamos que deshacernos de unos cuantos borrachos que se nos pegaban como moscas a la miel.

Finalmente luego de esta odisea llegamos a lo que parecia ser un escuche decir a Alice. –es un vip que me preparo el dueño para mi y mis amigas, o sea ustedes- dijo.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y acto seguido vino un chico rubio de ojos azules profundo, muy guapo, -buenas noches,soy Mike y sere su mozo esta noche,que puedo ofreserles-dijo muy amablemente.

-guau, un vip con servicio de mozo-me susurro Rose mientras Alice le decia nuestro pedido que eran unas bebidas que jamas habia chico tomo nuestro pedido y se dirijio a la barra para pedirlos y rapidamente volvio con nuestras bebidas.Y muy sonrriente se volvio a ir,mire mi bebida un poco extrañada era un liquido rosa brillante. –oh vamos Bells no es veneno se llama daiquiri y es como un licuado con sabor a frutilla o durazno en este caso el tuyo es de frutilla-me explico Alice.

Asenti y bebi un trago de la bebida, la verdad que era muy rica y casi ni se le sentia el gusto a alcohol o quizas no lo tenia, aunque seguramente lo tenia,cuando levante el baso un papelito se cayo del mismo, lo tome y vi que tenia algo escrito, lo lei ¡oh por dios!,era el numero del mozo y ademas decia_"llamame"_ junto con una carita feliz que me hiso mucha garacia mire tratando de ser disimulada, hacia la barra y ahí estaba se dio vuelta y me guiño un ojo yo automaticamente me sonrroje y desvie mi vista hacia mi trago mientras las chicas reian. –eres una rompe corazones Bella- dijo Rose.

Luego de unos cuantos daiquiris y brindis por mi cumpleaños y el de Abero, Alice de repente salto de su asiento dando brinquitos. –ah no lo puedo creer me encanta esta cancion vamos a bailar-

-no , no vayan ustedes yo las miro desde aquí- dije yo.

-oh vamos Bells, es tu cumpleaños- dijo Rose, arrastrandome ala pista de baile impidiendome decirle que no nuevamente.

Alice y Rose bailaban maravillosamente al ritmo de la cancion, yo mas bien hacia lo que me canse y aproveche un momento de distraccion de las chicas para escaparme hacia las mesas mirando para atrás para ver si las chicas se daban cuenta de mi ausencia, cuando de repente me chocque con algo duro,_rayos,pense. Mejor _dicho era un alguien, cuando levante la vista, me quede en blanco completamente helada.

Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente cap no pude subirlo ante porque lo tenia que preparar y notuve tanto timpo porque tenia q entregar un trbajo importante para la facultad.

Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews .

Besos

Roma


	3. ¿me estas siguiendo?

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**¿ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?**

Dos ojos verdes me estaban mirando sorprendidos. -lo siento ¿estás bien?- dijo. –Sí, sí estoy bien- dije. Sabía que ese volvo plateado que vi antes lo conocía de algún otro lado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el aquí, acaso me estaba siguiendo?

-soy Edward- dijo de repente sacándome de mis cavilaciones. –lamento lo de la otra vez, lamento haberme ido así de repente, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, pero en realidad no sé que me pasó quede totalmente sorprendida, parecía estar diciendo la verdad, en sus ojos había un brillo especial que te hacían creer todo lo que él te dijera y además, como me había ocurrido antes, te hacia olvidar de todo lo demás, incluso en dónde estabas o lo que estabas pensando en decir.

-¿Bella donde te habías metido?- me grito Alice que venía seguida de Rose. Sacándome de mi embrujo personal,- oh lo lamento chicas-logre decir, _oh tierra trágame, _pensé.

-Creo que no nos han presentado- dijo de repente Rose mirándome de reojo.

-Edward Masen, un placer- dijo Edward presentándose por sí solo y besando la mano de Rose, yo me quede pasmada yo pensé que eso se hacía solo en las películas antiguas.-Hola Edward, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero puedes llamarme Rose estas son Alice y B…..-

-Bella no?- La interrumpió Edward buscándome con la mirada, yo asentí tímidamente mientras el tomaba mi mano y la besaba como hiso con Rose, y en ese momento una corriente de energía me recorrió por todo mi cuerpo.-oh me encanta esa canción vamos a bailar- dijo de repente Alice dando saltitos alrededor de Rose.

-Chicas no me dejen sola con el- le susurre a Rose. – Oh Bells no te va a pasar nada, es un caballero, no va a morderte y además es muy guapo- dijo Rose.- oh Bella es un buen partido, se que van a terminar juntos- agrego Alice. Mientras las veía alejarse, su seductora voz me hiso sobresaltar.-no bailas?- me pregunto.

-oh no –dije rodando los ojos.-creeme no querrás ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer intentando bailar, puedo llegar a hacer una catástrofe, creeme-, le dije. Mientras el se sonreía su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto hasta ahora, y creo que a partir de ahora mismo iba a ser mi favorita nadie podría superarla jamás.

-En ese caso creo que tendré que quedarme con las ganas de bailar contigo, pero…aceptarías si te invitara un trago?-

No sabía que responder me había tomado por sorpresa su propuesta, sus ojos me hacían decir que si sin dudarlo y definitivamente mi cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero una vocecita en mi interior (supongo que la voz de mi razón), me decía que no lo hiciera. Finalmente acepte, no sé porque pero quería llegar a conocerlo mas había algo en el que me hacia decir que si a todo lo que el digiera sin dudarlo un segundo era como una especie de embrujo que me habían hechado sus ojos y su sonrisa, sobre mí.

-ok acepto, pero solo un trago, tiendo a perder mi conciencia muy rápidamente y además ya he tomado bastante- le dije. ÉL solo se sonrió y me acompañó hasta la mesa donde horas antes estábamos sentadas Rose, Alice y yo.

Edward llamó al mozo, para mi desgracia, seguía siendo Mike, él se acercó mirando a Edward de una manera poco amistosa como si estuviese enojado con Edward. Luego cuando Edward le empezó a decir que era lo que íbamos a tomar, Mike desvió su vista hacía mí sin perder su sonrisa. Inmediatamente desvíe mi mirada para luego toparme con los verdes ojos de Edward. Para mi grata sorpresa logré sostenerle la mirada no sin sonrojarme un poco. Luego escuche los pasos de Mike alejarse.- estas muy hermosa esta noche-, dijo. No lo soporte mas y tuve que desviar mi vista, ahora completamente sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-gracias, fue la magia de mis hadas madrinas, Alice y Rose-dije. Él solo se sonreía y cada vez que lo hacia mi corazón daba un vuelco. En ese momento llegó Mike con nuestras bebidas, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestro rostros hasta que tuvimos que alejarnos para que Mike depositara nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa.

Una vez que Mike se fue Edward comenzó a hablar de nuevo,- lamento haberte dicho todas lo cosas que te dije el otro día, es que…, bueno puedes pensar que estoy loco pero quiero demasiado a ese auto fue un regalo de mi padre y lo cuido demasiado-

-sí créeme que te entiendo completamente, me pasa lo mismo con mi Robbie- dije. Él empezó a reírse sin vergüenza. Sí su sonrisa me había cautivado, su risa era la música más bella que había escuchado antes incluso pude escucharla a pesar de lo fuerte que estaba la música en el boliche, no pude evitar unirme también a sus risas. Estuvimos hablando muy animadamente sin darnos cuenta de la hora olvidándonos completamente de donde estábamos y hasta incluso de las bebidas. Su seductora voz hacia que me perdiera solo escuchando las palabras salir de su boca y eso a su vez me llevaba a pensar en su boca y en lo maravilloso que sería besar esos labios. Más allá de mis pensamientos llegamos a la conclusión que éramos muy parecidos y nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas.

Estábamos hablando muy a gusto cuando vi a Alice y Rose venir hacia nuestra mesa muy agitadas unas expresiones raras en sus caras, si no hubieran venido antes me había olvidado completamente de que había venido con ellas, estaban ya con sus abrigos puestos y sus bolsos en la mano.-Bells lo lamento pero tenemos que ir a casa ha habido unos inconvenientes- dijo Alice seriamente. Yo sabía perfectamente que eso significaba que Aro nos necesitaba. Le asentí Alice.- lo lamento Edward, lo pase muy bien contigo pero debo irme- le dije. En realidad no quería irme quería quedarme ahí con él, pero el deber me llamaba y debía responder.

-ok entiendo… pero toma mi tarjeta ahí está mi celular, de verdad me gustaría seguir hablando contigo- dijo dándome su tarjeta.-llamame-

-ok de veras lo lamento, te llamare en cuanto pueda-dije y seguí a Rose y Alice hacia la salida.

-que es lo que pasó- pregunte mientras arrancaba mi auto.-Aro nos necesita, dijo que era muy importante y que era urgente que lleguemos a su casa y que allí nos explicaría todo-me respondió Rose.

Yo asentí y aceleré, creo que Edward tendría que esperar, tenía la sensación de que esta vez era algo realmente grande y que necesitaría toda nuestra atención, sin distracciones.

bueno aqui estoy de nuevo espero qu les haya gustado espero su opinion besitos

Roma


	4. la mision

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**LA MISIÓN**

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Volturi, el gran portón de la entrada se abrió automáticamente. Entre con el auto hasta el gran patio delantero y estacione a Robbie ahí mismo. Nos bajamos Alice, Rose y yo, y nos dirigimos a la casa. Cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta está ya estaba abierta y Eric, el mayordomo de Aro, nos estaba esperando para recibirnos con una muy amable sonrisa, nos saludo con un muy amable "buenas noches". Nos indico donde se encontraba Aro y nos encaminamos hacia el estudio de Aro, entramos a la gran habitación del segundo piso, la misma estaba toda revestida en madera de roble y repleta de grandes estantes de madera también repletos de libros. Aro estaba esperándonos sentado en su gran escritorio también de madera de roble nos saludó con su extraña sonrisa ya característica de él.

Nos invitó a sentarnos en unas cómodas sillas que se encontraban del lado contrario de donde estaba sentado Aro.

-bueno queridas mías nos hemos reunido aquí, como ya lo deben suponer, para una misión realmente importante, por eso las he llamado solamente a ustedes tres ya que son mis mejores integrantes-dijo Aro muy serio- se ha comunicado conmigo un muy importante grupo de empresarios dueños de la reconocida cadena de hoteles "breaking down resorts", lo que ellos están haciendo es preparando un nuevo hotel en una playa privada de Brasil y ese negocio está casi cerrado con el dueño de la playa por eso no quieren que la competencia se entere, pero ellos sospechan de ciertos empleados de la sucursal de Santorini Grecia, son espías contratados por la competencia y quieren robarles este proyecto de la isla privada. Ellos solicitaron nuestros servicios para descubrir quienes son los espías y quién está detrás de esto-continuo Aro explicándonos el objetivo de esta nueva misión.

Mientras Aro iba explicándonos la misión mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una descarga de adrenalina desde la punta de uno de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mi dedo pulgar de mi pie izquierdo. Nunca antes me había sentido así antes de una misión.

-se que no es necesario preguntarles si aceptan esta misión no?- dijo Aro intentando ser gracioso.

-por supuesto Aro no hace falta que lo preguntes aceptamos tomar esta misión- le respondió Rose a Aro. Yo no podía responder a nada me había quedado pensando en que la misión era en Grecia más precisamente en Santorini mi lugar favorito en el mundo, sin embargo una molesta vocecita en mi interior me decía que no me ilusionara porque solo iba allí a trabajar debía concentrarme en cumplir todo lo que Aro me había pedido.

-de acuerdo comencemos con los preparativos- finalizó Aro.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Aro terminó de explicarnos todo lo que teníamos que hacer en la misión. La misma consistía básicamente en vigilar los movimientos de los empleados que eran sospechosos. En fin debíamos hacernos pasar por estudiantes que se habían graduado de la universidad y habían decidido pasar sus vacaciones en Grecia.

Finalmente Aro nos termino de dar las últimas indicaciones y nos dejo retirarnos, nos despedimos de él y salimos de su despacho bajamos por las escaleras y vimos Eric que ya nos estaba esperando para abrirnos la puerta, nos despedimos él también. Salimos finalmente de la casa de Aro y nos dirigimos hacia donde había dejado estacionado mi bebe.

Creo que estábamos todas sorprendidas porque ninguna dijo nada sobre todo porque partíamos hacia Grecia en cuatro días. Nos subimos las tres a Robbie y aun nadie decía nada, mientras colocaba la llave en el contacto del auto, desde la parte trasera de Robbie se escucho un grito desgarrador que nos hiso asustar mucho a Rose y a mí cuando nos dimos vuelta vimos que era Alice la que había gritado así. -demonios Alice que te pasó- dije entre asustada y enojada a la vez.

-lo siento es que he caído en la cuenta de que tenemos solo tres días para organizar nuestro guardarropa para Grecia- dijo Alice con cara de horror lo que hiso que empezara a reírme.

-oh por dios Alice tienes razón- continuó Rose, en ese momento yo me estaba desarmando de la risa, era una imagen de la que jamás me olvidaría, ojala hubiera tenido una cámara era muy gracioso por que las dos tenían la misma expresión de horror. Cualquiera que las hubiera visto pensaría que eran gemelas de no ser que una era bajita y castaña, y la otra rubia y más alta.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunte todavía con la risa atragantada, como no obtenía ninguna respuesta decidí arrancar a Robbie.

Al fin había salido de la casa de Aro no aguantaba más quería irme a mi casa ya estaba muy cansada y quería organizar en mi mente todo lo que Aro dijo que debía hacer y además estaba el tema "Edward", estaba pensando en ese par de hermosas esmeraldas cuando las chicas gritaron -rojo!- yo en ese instante pise el freno automáticamente y ahí vi el bendito semáforo en rojo gracias a todos los santos no había ningún posible peatón lastimado ya que era un poco tarde, además para mi gran suerte no había pisado la senda peatonal gracias a que iba manejando "tortugamente" como Alice decía.

Una vez estacionada me di vuelta mirando a Alice y Rose.-lo lamento chicas no lo vi, gracias por avisarme-

-no te preocupes Bells, por suerte no paso nada, pero creo que coincido con Rose en que estas doblemente perdonada por casi matarnos pensando en cierta personita de ojos esmeraldas que conociste esta noche, o me equivoco-termino Alice mirando a Rose y esta me miraba a mí de manera cómplice al igual que Alice.

Automáticamente me puse totalmente roja, igual o casi más roja que el semáforo que tenía enfrente de mí.

-oh por cierto, lo había olvidado todavía es tu fiesta de cumpleaños así que tal si vamos todas a tu departamento a continuar con "la fiesta" allí- dijo Rose.

-oh si, si-dijo Alice dando saltitos-además así puedo organizarte tu equipaje para nuestro viaje-. No me quedó otra opción que decir que si ,así que esperamos que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa para continuar con "la fiesta" como había dicho Rose. Por mi parte solo pensaba en llegar a mi casa para descansar y organizar mi mente para retener solamente todo lo que tenía que cumplir en la misión sin que ese hermoso par de esmeraldas me interrumpiera en mi concentración. Pero que equivocada estaba.

-Perdon por tardar tanto es que estaba falta de inspiración ademas estube muy estresada estos meses porque tuve quepreparar mi primer desfile y alguna sotras prometo q no volvera a ocurrir .besos y muchas gracias a las q leen mi historia.

Roma


	5. Grecia

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**GRECIA**

Estaba realmente cansada, me dolia absolutamente todo el cuerpo, incluso lugares que ni siquiera sabia que existian en mi.

Alice y Rose habian decidido organizar una especie de mini entrenamiento durante los pocos dias que quedaban antes de viajar a Grcia, estos ultimos dias me despertaba a las 6 de la mañana con la dulce voz de mis amigas y nos dirijiamos a la casa de Aro, mas precisamente a su gran patio trasero en el cual habia preparado un gran circuito de entrenamiento especial.

Despues de los entrenamientos terminaba realmente exahusta pero lo peor era que a mis maravillosas amigas se le ocurria ir de compras despues de cada entrenamiento, ya que, claro Alice estaba totalmente estresada porque no tenia demasiado tiempo para renovar mi guardaropa para la mision, me hacian recorer infinidad de negocios de ropa y obviamente todo lo que les gustaba era para mi, llego un momento en que nisiquiera sabia que era lo que me estaba poniendo porque ya me habia cansado de discutir con Rose y Alice. Ademas cuando las dos ya estaban decididas, obviamnente no dejaban que yo pague por la ropa. Ah y por supuesto las dos bellezas que tenia de amigas sin ni una sola mueca de dolor o cansancio, la verdad que no se de donde diablos sacaban tanta energia.

Finalmente el gran dia llego pero para mi gran sorpresa no me sentia nerviosa como me habia ocurrido misiones atras. Me levante a las 6 de la mañana ya que Alice y Rose vendrian por mi a las 8:30, luego iriamos a la mansion Volturi para retirar los pasaportes y demas papeles que Aro nos tendria preparados.

Luego de haberme levantado de la cama me prepare para tomar un baño, abri la llave del agua y deje que la bañera se llenara mientras le echaba un vistazo al atuendo que Alice me habia preparado la noche anterior, era un lindo jean ajustado azul de corte recto, una remera blanca con finos tirantes que combinaba con una pupera**(1)**del mismo blanco con vivos azules, el cunjunto terminaba con unos hermosos zapatos de tacon negros sencillos.

Volvi al baño y me meti en la bañera mientras dejaba que el agua poco a poco me fuera relajando, una vez metida completamente deje que mi mente volara y se concentrara una ultima vez en el dueño de esos penetrantes y maravillosos ojos esmeralda, y en cuando tendria la oportunidad de volverlo a ver. No se por que pero tanto la primera como la segunda vez que lo vi, me senti extraña como si el tiempo se parase en el momento que fijaba mi vista en esos penetrantes ojos verdes, en sus finos labios rosados y cuando escuchaba esa maravillosamente sensual voz.

Decidi despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos y sali de la bañera , me enrrolle una toalla en el cuerpo y sali directo a mi habitacion a cambiarme. Termine de cambiarme, tome mi pesado equipaje y mi bolso de mano y los deje en apoyados en el sofa de mi living. Me encamine a la cocina a prepararme mi desayuno que era un gran vaso de leche y dos medias lunas saladas.

Estaba terminando de comer mi segunda media luna cuando el timbre sono, mire mi reloj y eran las 8:30 asi que seguramente eran Rose y Alice, atendi el portero electrico desde la cocina y definitivamente era Alice.

-buenos dias mi bella durmiente estas lista?- dijo Alice cantarinamente.

-si Alice estoy lista ya bajo-finalice y corte el portero, enjuague el vaso, me diriji al living tome mi equipaje y mi bolso y lo deje al lado de la puerta, luego me asegure de no olvidarme de nada y dejar el departamento asegurado. Una vez que estuve segura de no olvidar nada tome mis maletas y sali, cerre la puerta de mi departamento, tome el ascensor y baje hacia la puerta del edicficio donde estaban Rose y Alice apoyadas en el Porche amarillo de Alice.

-buenos dias chicas-salude

-buenos dias Bells-dijieron las dos a coro

Tome mis maletas y las coloque en el baul de Alice, de repente cuando estaba colocando la ultima maleta recorde que tenia que hacer algo.

-oh, olvide despedirme de mi bebe esperenme ya vuelvo- y volvi corriendo al estacionamiento del edificio mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de mis amigas. Llegue a donde se encontraba mi Robbie y me abrace a el.

-oh, Rob voy a extrañarte mucho, lamento no poder llevarte conmigo, promento que volvere lo mas pronto que pueda y te llevare a pasear. Te quiero mucho bebe, adios- lo bese y me aleje de el sintiendo que ya se me empesaban a humedecer los ojos.

Cuando llegue adonde estaban mis amigas todavia seguian riendose a carcajadas, me limpie mis lagrimas y me subi en el asiento trasero. Luego Rose y Alice se subieron adelante y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia la mansion Volturi.

Mientras nos dirijiamos a la mansion ibamos hablando de cosas totalmente tribales como si en vez de ir a una mision nos fueramos de vacaciones, en gran parte eso se debia a que estaba con mis amigas y que si bien no nos gustaba mucho este trabajo, siempre estabamos juntas y que sabiamos que estabamos la una para la otra siempre.

Llegamos al porton de la mansion y Alice se acerco al portero electrico para anunciar que ya habiamos llegado, una vez que Alice nos anuncio, el porton se abrio automaticamente, alice volvio al auto y finalmente pudimos entrar. Una vez adentro nos dirijimos al estacionamiento de la mansion donde nos esperaba Tyler, unos de los choferes de Aro, quien estaba parado al lado de un gran auto negro con los critales tintados, nos bajamos del auto de Alice y nos dirijimos hacia donde estaba Tyler, lo saludamos y el nos abrio el baul del auto y nos ayudo a cargar el equipaje.

Luego fuimos hasta la puerta de la mansion y Eric ya nos estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, nos saludo con su caracteristica amable sonrrisa y nos dijo que Aro nos estaba esperando en su estudio.

Subimos las escaleras y cuando llegamos, Rose toco la puerta y automaticamente se escucho un esqueto"pase". Entramos y vimos a Aro que nos estaba esperando detras de su gran escritorio de roble.

-buenos dias queridas mias, tomen asiento- dijo Aro señalando las sillas que estaban delante de nosotras, las tres le hicimos caso y nos sentamos prestandole mucha atencion.

-Bien antes de que les de los correspondientes papeles quiero darles unas ultimas recomendaciones, al llegar al aeropuerto de atenas las estara esperando uno de los asistentes del sr Masen, el sr Mc cartney el viajara con ustedes hasta la isla y alli las guiara hasta el sr Withlock, quien luego las guiara hasta el hotel en si y finalmente con el sr Masen. Una vez presentadas el sr Masen le dara mas informacion acerca de los sospechosos y demas-

Cuando Aro termino de darnos todas las ultimas indicaciones finalmente nos entrego los pasaportes y demas identificaciones necesarias obviamente con identidades falsas. Para nuestra propia seguridad, las unicas personas incluidas en esta mision que sabian nuestras verdaderas identidades eran el sr Masen y sus asistentes.

Nos despedimos de Aro quien nos deseo mucha suerte y salimos de su despacho, luego bajamos las escaleras y nos despedimos de Eric. Llegamos hasta donde estaba Tyler esperandonos, nos subimos al auto y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto y Tyler nos ayudo a bajar nuestras maletas y luego nos despedimos de el.

Entramos al aeropuerto y nos dirijimos hacia donde tenaimos que hacer el papeleo necesario para poder abordar el avion. Una vez terminado este nos dirijimos a unos asientos cercanos y nos sentamos a esperar que nos llamaran a abaordar nuestro avion.

**(1)_es una es una remera de tirantes que llega a la altura del ombligo o como le dicen algunas personas aca en Argentina pupo, de ahi el nombre de pupera generalmente se usa con otra remera bajo o simplemente sin nada luciendo el ombligo._**

**_lamento que el cap terminara aqui pero tuve un incomveniente con mi computadora y tuve que poner la siguiente parte en otro cap._**

**_besos a todas _**

**_ROMA _**


	6. Grecia 2

Nos dirijimos a la puerta de embarque, nos revisaron nuestros pasajes y finalmente nos pudimos subir al avion en la seccion de primera clase.

Las chicas estaban realmente exaltadas por lo que decidi no prestarles atencion, me relaje y me quede dormida. Me desperte con los gritos de Alice diciendo que habiamos aterrizado.

Esperamos sentadas hasta que nos permitieran bajar del avion, finalmente descendimos y entramos en el aeropuerto. Todo el mundo iba y venia y todos hablaban un ideoma muy extraño, el que supuse que seria el griego. Nos quedamos las tres paradas ahi y buscando con la mirada al que podria ser el sr Mc cartney.

De repente divisamos un hombre demasiado fortachon de aparentemente unos 30 años, quien tranquilamente podria hacerse pasar por un maton y venia directamente hacia nosotras, iba vestido con un traje completamente negro y con anteojos de sol tambien negros. Se fue acercando cada vez mas y cuando estuvo relativamente cerca nos pregunto con una voz muy baja y con fuerte acento pero con un perfecto español.

-srtas Volturi?-

Rose asintio con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hombre como si estubiera himpnotizada.

-bien, mi nombre es Emmet Mc cartney, soy el asistente del sr. Masen yo las acompañare hasta el muelle de del "Breaking down resort"-

Una vez que se termino de presentar y que Rose volviera a la realidad nos guio hasta donde teniamos que retirar nuestro equipaje y luego nos acompaño hasta afuera del aeropuerto donde se encontraba un auto completamente negro, nos ayudo a guardar nuestro equipaje en el baul.

Finalmente nos subimos al auto y el sr. Mc cartney le indico al chofer que arrancara. De repente en el auto reino un silencio realmente incomodo, el que luego de un rato Alice rompio dando saltitos en el asiento y diciendo.

-hora de la funcion-

No se porque pero tenia la sensacion de que Alice tenia razon, definitivamente seria una funcion digna de ver.

**_lamento que este cap sea tan corto pero tengan en cuenta que esla continuacion del cap anterior que no pude agregar debido a inconvenientes de mi compu. _**

**_besos a todas _**

**_ROMA_**


	7. ¿quien demonios es el sr Masen?

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO.**

**¿QUIÉN ES EL SR. MASEN?**

Mientras ibamos en el auto, Rose no dejaba de mirar al sr. Mc Cartney y este a Rose, a traves de sus gafas negras. Alice iba perdida en su mundo escuchando su ipod.Y yo iba perdida en el maravilloso lugar en el que estabamos. Los edificios se iban alejando a medida que nos acercabamos al mar. Ese maravilloso mar de aguas verdes azuladas, una vez que llegamos al puerto, el auto estacionó y pude divisar una increible embarcación, un gran yate blanco de dos pisos cubierto de pequeñas ventanitas circulares estaba atracado frente a mis ojos parecia sacado de una pelicula.

Bajamos del auto y el chofer nos ayudó con nuestras maletas y las coloco en cada uno de los camarotes correspondientes. El sr. Mc Cartney nos ayudó a subir al bote tomandonos de la manoa cada una y una vez adentro de la embarcación, nos indicó cuales eran nuestros respectivos camarotes. Para llegar a el sector de los camarotes debiamos pasar por el gran comedor revestido en madera con una gran mesa y sillas del mismo tono de la madera que adornaba todo el lugar.

El sr. Mc Cartney, una vez que nos indicó las habitaciones nos dijó que nos pongamos comodas ya que llegariamos al hotel en unas 3 o 4 horas y que si queriamos podiamosutilizar todas las instalaciones del barco.

Nosotras asentimos y nos encaminamos cada una a su respectivo camarote.

Mi habitación estabadecorada en distintos tonos de azul combinados con toques de blanco, en uno de los extremos había una gran cama con un covertor turqueza. A penas divisé la cama, lo primero que hice, fue tirarme en la cama y rebotar en ella como lo hacía cuando era niña.}

Estaba recostada en la cama cuando sin previo aviso entraron gritando, saltando y sin nisiquiera golpear la puerta, Alice y Rose.

-oh por dios Bells, que hermosa habitación-. En ese momento se quedaron las dos completamente mudas mirando en la misma dirección donde se encontraba un gran ropero que ocupaba casi toda una pared.

-oh dios santo este es el paraiso!-. Dijieron más bien gritaron las dos a coro.

-que pena que solo estemos aqui 3 horas y no podamos salir de aqui-. Dijo Rose haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-oh esto es muy injusto, espero que en las habitaciones del hotel los roperos sean como este o incluso mas grandes-. Ordenó Alice. Yo rodé los ojos ni si quiera cuando estabamos de misión dejaban de pensar en ropa.

Una vez que finalmente pude acomodar un poco mi equipaje, nos quedamos charlando las tres tiradas en la cama como cuando eramos pequeñas.

Estabamos conversando muy animadamente cuando alguién llamó a la puerta, me levanté de la cama y me dirijí a abrir y cuando abrí ví al Cartney quién me avisó que ya faltaba poco para llegar y luego volvió a irse, me volvi hacia las chicas y le comenté lo que minutos antes me había dicho el sr. Mc Cartney.

Ambas asintieron y salieron de la cama como si hubiesen sido despedidas por un resorte. Por lo que deduje se fueron cada una a su camarote a preparase para estar presentables para cuando conocieramos al sr. Masen. Por mi parte decidí hacer lo mismoque supuse que estarian haciendo Al y Rose, arreglarme.

Cambié mi amtigua pupera por una remera con finos tirantes azul que combine con una chaqueta de jean negra, complete el conjunto con unos vaqueros negros y medeje mis antiguos zapatos. Luego me dirigí hacia un pequeño espejo que se encontraba en el baño y decí retocarme un poco el maquillaje y recojer mi cabello en un rodete luego de mirarme completamente con todo el conjunto terminado se me ocurrió finalizar todo el conjunto con unas gafas deaviador negras que me habia regalado Rose. Wow realmente estar tanto tiempo en compania de Al y Rose estaba dando sus frutos, pensé y además no se por qué pero desde el momento en que subí a ese yate me sentí con una energía muy especial, sentía ganas de arregalrme más d elo normal en mí y verme más bonita.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me dió un susto de muerte cuando salí de del baño y me topé con Rose.

-wow Bells veoque finalmente decidiste hacernos caso a nuestros consejos-. Comentó Rose.

-Bells ya ... oh mi dios! Bells no lo puedo creer estas... estas... estas... estoy sin palabras-. Dijo Al entrando a mi camarote.

-Ay Al por favor, si asi de contenta te pones por verme vestida para una reunion importante, no me quiero imaginar como te vas a poner cuando me veas con un vestido de gala-.

-Oh Bells ya me lo estoy imaginando-

Alice no cambiaba más era asi de apasionada por la moda desde que la conocí cuando eramos prequeñas y ahora ya mayor era peor.

Estabamos riendonos y comentando las locuras que decía Al cuando el sr. Mc Cartney se acercó a la puerta de mi camarote venía con la clara intención de hacernos saber algo y de repente se quedó ahí parado como una estatua con su verde mirada puesta en Rose quientambién lo miraba toda sonrojada. En ese instante me di cuenta que no traia sus gafas oscuras por lo que pude apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes que hicieron que recordara los de Edward, eran realmente bonitos pero no se podian compara con las maravillosas esmeraldas de Edward.

En eso Al rompió el silencio, parecia costumbre que siempre tuviera que hablar en momentos asi.

-Ya llegamos sr. Mc Cartney- preguntó.Y el sr. Mc Cartney, saliendo de su estupefacción respondió que si y sin decir más se retiró.

Tomamos nuestro equipaje y luego unos de los asistentes del barco tomo nuestras maletas y se dirijió afuera, nosotras lo seguimos. Cuando salimos a la superficie la que se quedó estupefacta ahora era yo. Lo que ví fue como si estuviera reviviendo uno de mis sueños y es que eso mismo era ese lugar, era realmente un sueño.

Era una inmensa isla pero era como si estubiera desierta y como el tiempo no psara nunca. El edificio del hotel era maravillosamente inmenso ocupaba casi todo el largo de la isla y sus paredes eran de un color blanco con detalles en celeste. Tenía por lo menos mas de diez pisos y por lo tanto con inmensidad de habitaciones.

La playa era impresionante era de arenas blancas y sin una sola basura era impecable y el mar era ... lo mirabas y te quedabas sin palabras era indescriptible tenía un color entre el azul y el verde. El agua era totalmente limpia y cristalina hastapodias ver el lecho de pequeñas piedrecillas.

-Es realmente hermoso-. Dijo Rose.

-Hermoso le queda pequeño, es mucho más que hermoso-. Comente.

En eso aparecieron el sr. Mc Cartney, el capitan del yate y el asistente con nuestras maletas.

-Si me acompañan-. Dijo el sr. Mc Cartney y las tres lo seguimos por el muelle que terminaba en una de las entradas del hotel. Al final del mismo se encontraban otros tres hombres, uno de ellos era de contextura pequeña, ni tan alto y grande como el sr. Mc Cartney, pero tampoco tan pequeño y flacucho como Al. Venía vestido con un traje de color claro, la verdad que era asuto porque con el calor que hacía definitivamente me había equivocado en cuanto al color oscuro de mi conjunto,además traía un gran sombrero de paja, unas sandalias marrones y unas gafas de sol espejadas, tenía un bronceado envidiable. Obviamente seria el sr. Withlock.

En cuanto a los otros dos hombres vestían los dos iguales por lo que supuse que serian empleados del hotel traían una bermuda blanca con una chomba mangas cortas de color celeste y zapatillas bajas blancas.

Finalmente nos acercamos a ellos y luego el que supuse que era el nos saludó muy cordialmente con un firme apreton de manos dirigido hacia mi el cual acepte lo mas respetuosamente posible como me había enseñado Aro.

- Buenas tardes srtas. Volturi bienvenidas a "The breaking down spa and resort", mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, y soy algo asi como la mano derecha del sr. que el viaje halla sido de su agrado y hallan sido bien atendidas por Emmett-.

Jasper como había dicho que se llamaba tenía un indomable cabello color oro, una amable y brillante sonriza y ni hablar de los impresionantes ojos azules que habían cautivado a Alice.

-Mucho gusto sr. Withlock, mi nombre es Bella Volturi, y ellas son Rosalie y Alice Volturi-. Saludé

-Hemos tenido un muy grato viaje y el sr. Mc Carteney nos ha atendido muy bien-. Respondió esta vez Rose, Alice por primera vez en su vida desde que la conocía se había quedado muda.

-Bueno me alegro de que se hallan sentido comodas hasta ahora, pero debemos ir adentro para que lesasignemos sus respectivas habitaciones y que puedan desempacar tranquilas-. Continuó Jasper.

Lo seguimos a el y a sus empleados y detras nuestro venían el que ahora sabiamos que se llamaba Emmett con el resto de nuestras maletas.

Una vez que llegamos al piso de nuestras habitaciones, yo fui la ultima en recibir mi habitación y a la que acompaño Jasper. Luego de que me preguntara si era de mi agrado la habitacion y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en avisar, le pregunté

-Disculpeme , pero cuando podremos ver al sr. Masen, para poder estar más enteradas y saber un poquito más acerca de lo que él quiere que hagamos-.

-Oh no se preocupe srta. Volturi, ya le avisaremos cuando el solicite su prensencia ante él, por lo pronto lo que puedo decirle es que el solicitó que ustedes puedan utilizartodas las instalaciones del hotel como si fueran turistas, pero totalmente gratis, ya que el dijo que eran sus invitadas-.

-Oh, si lo ve digale que se lo agradecemos mucho y que estaremos esperando su llamado-.

-Muy bien yo se lo comunicaré, ahora si no necesita nada más debo retirarme-.

-No gracias, por ahora no esta todo más que bien muchas gracias sr. Withlock-.

-Bien en ese caso debo retirarme disfruten de su estadí, hasta luego-. Termino y asi sin más se fue, yo hice lo propio y me dirijí a la que ahora sería mi habitación, la cual como si me conocieran, tenía una maravillosa vista al mar.

Mientras tenía la vista fija en el mar pensaba , por qué había tanto misterio al rededor del , por qué no lo conociamos y ya, y además por qué nos trataba como sus "invitadas".

No se por qué pero asi de la nada se aparecieron dos esmeraldas verdes en mi mente y luego apareció en mi mente el dueño de esas maravillosas esmeraldas, seria el agua del mar el que me haría recordarlo?, qué estaría haciendo ahora?, habriamos sido algo de no ser por la misión?, por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba cerca de que pronto todas estas preguntas se responderian solas?.

**_Perdon por no haber actualizado antes es que estaba totalmente falta de inspiración y cada vez que empezaba a escribir lo borraba hasta que finalmente pude terminarlo además estuve muy estresada con un trabajo que tenía que presentar en la facultad pero por suerte eso ya esta ya lo entregue y estaba bien ahora lo que queda es estudiar. Prometo tratar de actualizar sin tardarme tanto pero entiendan que también uso mi inspiración para los diseños que me veo obligada a entregar en la facu. Proigual no es escusa porq a mi tampoco me gusta cuando se tardan en q bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben que pueden hacer para hacermelo saber._**

**_Besos perdon por tardar._**

**_Roma_**


	8. ¿quien eres realmente?

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO.**

**¿QUIÉN ERES REALMENTE?**

Estaba sentada en la cama totalmente confundida, luego de haberme despertado de un extrañísimo sueño en el que había aparecido Edward.

En el sueño estaba él, con sus maravillosas esmeraldas posadas en mí, pero tenía una mirada triste y asustada. Yo igual de asustada le preguntaba que le pasaba y él solamente me suplicaba que lo perdonara. Yo volvía a preguntarle por qué quería que lo perdonara, pero él no respondía, solamente gritaba que lo perdonara, mientras se iba alejando cada vez más de mí. Luego se volvía todo oscuro y yo como una loca gritándole a la misma oscuridad.

Finalmente me despertaba desorientada y extrañada como estaba ahora. Acerqué mi espalada al respaldo de la cama, sentada y abraza a mis piernas, me quedé pensando en Edward y en el extraño sueño que me había atormentado minutos antes. Qué era lo que le pasaba, por qué quería disculparse conmigo, por qué se sentía culpable.

Estaba mentida en mis pensamientos, cuando un brillante haz de luz se coló por la ventana dándome de lleno en la cara. Me levanté de la cama aún con el pijama y me acerqué al pequeño balcón de la habitación y me quedé ahí apoyada en la barandilla admirando ese maravilloso mar de ensueño.

Estaba contemplando el mar y a la gente que estaba disfrutando de él, cuando una persona en particular llamó mi atención, era más precisamente un hombre, quien tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobre, ahora mojado por el agua del mar. Edward tenía el cabello de ese extraño color, "diablos está aquí ", pensé. Me quedé en blanco unos segundos pero después volví a entrar a la habitación para asearme y cambiarme rápidamente para ir a la playa y averiguar si realmente era Edward.

Estaba preparando mi bolso, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta, me puse rápidamente un short, sin tiempo aponerme una remera salí dirigida a atender la puerta.

-Oh, Bells! No puedo creerlo ya estas lista - .Esa era Alice que me miraba muy sorprendida con su traje de baño ya colocado y un pareo atado a su cintura. Diablos había olvidado que hoy íbamos a ir a la playa con Rose.

-Virgen Santísima! Es un milagro- Esa era un muy sorprendida Rosalie que venía detrás de Al.

Yo rodé los ojos y las hice entrar, ellas se sentaron automáticamente en la cama y esperaron pacientes mientras terminaba de preparar mi bolso. Ya con el bolso listo en mi mano me paré frente a las chicas que seguían estupefactas con los ojos como platos.

-Que pasa chicas, no íbamos a ir a la playa?- les dije con un deje de humor.

-Siiii!- gritaron ambas y se pararon como impulsadas por un resorte y salimos de mi habitación encaminadas a la playa.

Estaba realmente exaltada y además nerviosa por encontrarme a Edward. Llegamos a la playa y las chicas no tardaron en elegir un lugar bastante cerca del agua, mientras yo realizaba una exhaustiva búsqueda con mi mirada, para ver si divisaba al posible Edward, pero lamentablemente no había señales de él.

Afortunadamente las chicas no notaron mi búsqueda, por lo que para no tentar a la suerte decidí dejarla de lado e intentar relajarme y pasar un buen momento con mis amigas, ya que en algún momento las supuestas vacaciones terminarían y nos tendríamos que poner a trabajar cuando el sr. Masen requiriera nuestra presencia para finalmente cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

Me resultaba extraño que no supiéramos nada de él, a sus asistentes los veíamos bastante seguido, pero no por temas de trabajo si no que a veces venían a buscar o a Al o a Rose para salir, obviamente tanto el sr. Withlock como el sr. Mc Cartney tenían algo especial con mis amigas, aunque a decir verdad yo estaba un tanto preocupadas por ellas ya que en algún momento cumpliríamos nuestro trabajo y tendríamos que volver y ellas quedarían con el corazón roto , aunque pensándolo bien, los que quedarían con el corazón roto serían Emmett y Jasper ya que mis amigas no se tomaban muy en serio ninguna relación, es más hasta a veces nos ayudaba a nuestras misiones porque a Al siempre le terminaba gustando el malo, en fin solamente parecía que estábamos disfrutando de unas maravillosas vacaciones pagas y sin fin.

Al decía que necesitábamos unas vacaciones, pero nunca le prestaba atención y la verdad es que tenía razón nunca pensé necesitarlas hasta ahora que las tuve, aunque a decir verdad terminaba exhausta, luego de los interminables días de compras que organizaban Al y Rose, a los que me obligaban a ir, y ni hablar de las veces que fui llevada a rastras al Spa. Terminé aprendiendo un sinfín de estilos de masajes que , ni siquiera sabía que existían.

En fin, salvo por esas ocasiones, estaba viviendo las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Estuvimos disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol, cuando se nos presenta el sr. Withlock, indicándonos que finalmente el sr. Masen solicitaba nuestra presencia y que se disculpaba por no haber podido presentarse antes. Rápidamente nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a prepararnos tanto física como mentalmente, lamentablemente habían finalizado ahora sí nuestras vacaciones.

Me duché rápidamente me saqué como pude la arena del cabello y salí del baño, rápidamente me cambié, me puse un normal traje negro y unos zapatos de tacón también negros, recogí mi cabello en un rodete y me coloqué un poco de glos en los labios.

Tomé un anotador y un bolígrafo y salí dirigida al lobby donde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos con Jasper. Llegué al lobby donde ya me estaban esperando listas Rose, Al y Jasper. Inmediatamente nos pusimos en marcha y seguimos a Jasper.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, no era la primera vez que hacíamos un trabajo así pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, no se mis amigas pero yo estaba realmente nerviosa.

Jasper nos llevó por unos intricados pasillos y atravesamos un sinfín de puertas.

-Sí que es grande este hotel- susurró Al. Luego de cruzar unas cuantas puertas más Rose habló.

-Sí que está bien escondido el sr. Masen-

Una vez que perdí la cuenta de las puertas que cruzamos nos topamos con una especie de oficina donde se encontraba Emmett, sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de haya.

Asintió a modo de saludo, se levantó y caminó junto a nosotros algunos pasos hasta una gran puerta de madera oscura, la cual golpeó, luego de unos segundos se escuchó un grave "adelante". En ese momento mi mundo personal dejo de moverse. Emmett nos abrió la puerta y muy caballerosamente nos hizo pasar primero.

La habitación en la que estábamos era increíblemente enorme toda revestida con paneles de madera de haya , llenos de estantes repletos de cd y libros, además de un sinfín de cuadros colgados por todos lados. Una de las paredes no tenía madera era solamente una gran ventana del tamaño de toda la pared que daba a un pequeño balcón y al mar.

No había caído en la cuenta pero el sr. Masen estaba ahí, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio pero con la silla de espalda a nosotras.

-Buenas tardes Srtas. Volturi- dijo sin darse vuelta.

- Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero me vi obligado a atender unos asuntos con otros hoteles, espero sepan disculparme-

-Buenas tardes sr. Masen, no se preocupe entendemos perfectamente que siendo dueño de una de las cadenas de hoteles más importante no haya podido venir antes y además queremos agradecerle por dejarnos quedar aquí en su hotel hasta que solicitara nuestra presencia ante usted- Respondió Rose.

La reunión duró casi una hora o eso me pareció, ya que a pesar de haber escuchado todo estaba como en otra sintonía, no logre meter un bocadillo solamente escuchaba esa maravillosa voz que me transportaba a otro mundo.

Lo que pude escuchar fue que el posible traidor era un tal Jacob Black quien era algo así como uno de los inversores del hotel y que no sería muy difícil obtener información sobre él ya que vivía aquí en un pueblo cercano a la isla. El sr. Masen también comento que era muy conocido en el pueblo donde vivía porque casi todos los habitantes del pueblo trabajaban en su finca.

Luego de otras recomendaciones y demás datos dio por finalizada la reunión, todo este tiempo sin darse vuelta de su silla.

Nos estábamos retirando cuando de repente dijo –Srta. Bella por favor quédese-

Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar mientras veía como los demás se iban. Luego de que se halla asegurado de que todos se habían retirado y de que estábamos los dos solos, un inexplicable escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies hasta el punto más extremo de mi cabeza.

Todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta, la silla lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta dejándome ver lentamente cada uno de sus rasgos.

Virgen Santísima era él, era Edward, pero no era el mismo, no era el Edward que dejé en Phoenix, era un Edward mucho más formal hasta incluso parecía más avejentado, pero su mirada era la misma, seguía siendo esa hermosa mirada verde y profunda que me hechizaba.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella, realmente lo siento-

Solamente dijo eso y lo repetía, mi mente no lograba idear una sola palabra, fue como revivir mi sueño nuevamente.

Sería una mala jugada del destino, porque estaba a aquí, porque había sido él quién nos había contratado, porque no estaba sorprendido con que fuera yo quien ahora trabajaría para él. Quién era realmente Edward Masen.

**_A mi lectoras, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero no sentía las ganas de sentarme a escribir además cuando finalmente me ponia a escbribir no me gustaba, lo borraba todo y volvia a escribir. Pero finalmente estoy aquí espero que les haya gustado me parece que me quedó un poco corto más corto de lo que suelo escribir. Bueno me voy llendo pero no sin antes recordarles que ya saben como hacer para avisarme si merezco sus comentarios o no besos a todas._**

**_ROMA_**


	9. ¿Por qué duele la verdad?

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

**POR QUE DUELE LA VERDAD**

Fué como un baldazo de agua fría, me quedé estática, sin embargo, mi cuerpo reaccionó y salí hecha una furia sin rumbo fijo y con las primeras lagrimas callendo por mis mejillas.

No podía regresar a mi habitación, seguramente Al y Rose estarían alli esperandome con mil proguntas formulandose en sus mentes a medida que pasaban los segundos. Me encontré de repente sentada en la orilla del mar. Los últimos rayos de sol se fueron alejando dando paso a una hermosa y respladeciente luna llena iluminando esa noche llena de estrellas.

Qué fué lo que pasó, por qué fué que reaccioné así, en qué momento fué que Edward se metió tan dentro de mi ser, de dónde salía este sentimiento de tristeza que ahora sentía. Por qué se me estaba destrozando el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y sin querer lo ví, venía hacia mi con la mirada perdida en el mar, aproveche el segundo que no me vió y salí de alli rumbo a mi habitación. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando me topé con Al y Rose.

- Bells que fué lo que pasó- Solo fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos y rompí a llorar. Ellas me ayudaron a ingresar a mi habitación, nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y yo no podía dejar de llorar, estaba destrozada y lo peor era que no entendía por qué. Por qué me dolió tanto, no lo conocía, acaso lo ... amo, como es posible, que rayos me pasa. Y ahora comó voy a continuar.

Cuando logré tranquiliarme fuí capaz de contarle todo a las chicas.

-Bells qué pasó- dijo Al.

-Chicas, es él, es ... mi ... Edward ... el sr Masen es Edward-

- No puede ser- dijo Rose.- pero cómo-

-Qué fué lo qué dijo- preguntó Al acariciando mipelo maternalmente.

-Nada... me dijo que sentía no habermelo dicho antes y no fuí capaz de escuchar más por qué salí corriendo de allí-dije sollozando.

-Oh mi Bella , cuanto lo siento- dijo Rose

-No Rose, no te disculpes, es mi culpa, por ilusionarme tanto con un imposible, y darme cuenta que soy una tonta por enamorarme de alguien que no conocía tan bien-

En ese momento mi mente se puso en stand by y empezaron a aparecer imágenes por mi cabeza como en una especie de pelicula, desde el momento en que lo conocí cuando choque su auto con Robbie. Un momento... cómo no me di cuenta antes, fue desde ese momento en que no paré de pensar en él. Como si todas las fuerzas del destino quisieran que terminaramos juntos. Pero fue también el destino el que hizo que me desilusionara tanto por que sabía que la gente que solicitaba la ayuda de Aro no era buena gente siempre eran la cabeza de algo turbio.

Me ordené a mi misma olvidarlo. Terminar con esta misión lo más rápido posible y cerrar mi corazón para siempre.

-Bells!, Bells!- Mi cerebro se prendió de nuevo escuchando a Al que me estaba llamando.

-Bells que pasó te quedaste petrificada-. Me recompuse un poco, limpié mis lagrimas y les respondí. - No pasa nada Al, terminaré con nuestro trabajo lo más rápido posible, me ire de aquí y aunque me duela en el alma lo olvidaré, como llego se irá, será lo mejor- Aunqué por dentro se me estaba destrozando el corazón en pedacitos, este era el momento de poner en práctica todas las tacticas que Aro me había enseñado para no demostrar emociones.

-Bells que estas diciendo, por qué no dices la verdad y todos felices- dijo Rose

-No puedo Rose se burlaría más de mi y no podría resistir escuchar como me dice que me valla con todo mi amor a otra parte-

-Esta bien, es tu decición y la respetamos pero dejame decirte algo Bells creo que estas equivocada y solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo- me sentenció Alice.

Llegó la noche y con ella la melancolia y el llanto, el cual velo mi sueño y me acompaño hasta perderme en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin más llegaron los primeros rayos de sol anunciando la llegada de un nuevo dia. Me quedé dando algunas vueltas en la cama y cuando me hube desperezado del todo tomé mi celular para ver la hora y eran las 11 de la mañana! y además tenía 12 llamadas perdidas de Al y ya me estaba llamando de nuevo.

-Bells por dios me tenías preocupada, te estamosen el comedor, de la palya, con Rose ven en seguida te tenemos noticias-

-Ok, Al, en seguida voy para alla-. Colgué, me dirigí a darme una ducha y salí envuelta en una toalla, me sequé, me vestí y salí hacia el comedor. En eso venía Edward,

-Bella, por favor, necesito hablar contigo, por favor espera- dijo con la voz rota y por lo que pude ver, los ojos hinchados.

-Sr Masen, lo que tenga que comunicarme sobre mi trabajo prefiero que lo haga con mis compañeras presentes. Ahora, si me disculpa tengo quehacer y estoy apurada- y sin más me di media vuelta y me fui con el alma por el piso, me partía el alma verlo tan deshecho, pero mi desición estaba tomada y era lo mejor para ambos.

Llegué al comedor y allí estaban ya sentadas mis amigas, en una mesa con un montón de papeles y fotos.

-Buen dia, chicas perdón por la tardanza que son todos esos papeles- dije

-Buen dia Bells, es información sobre Jacob Black- dijo Al

Bueno parece que se tomaron en serio lo de "terminar lo más rápido posible"

-De dónde sacaron toda esta info- pregunté, picoteando la ensalada de frutas que acababa de ordenar.

-Ed..., el Sr Masen nos la facilitó-dijo Rose

-Oh- dije y me limite a escuchar todo lo que ya sabían.

-Por lo que tenía entendido Edw...perdón el Sr Masen, su villa esta a 1 hora de aquí- dijo Al

-Bueno que estamos esperando para ir a visitarlo- dijo Rose

-Si por qué no vamos- pregunté yo necesitaba despejarme y lo mejor era cumpliendo mi trabajo.

-Bien llamaré a Jasper para que nos consiga un auto para llegar allí- dijo Al

-Desde cuándo la confianza- pregunté a Rose mientras Al hablaba por telefono

-No lo sé, pero ese tal Jasper la esta manteniendo ocupada por que ya hace más de dos dias que no me llama para ir de compras juntas- dijo una muy preocupada Rose, a lo qué yo reí disimuladamente.

-Bueno, Jasper nos consiguió un auto para las 14.00hs así que tenemos casi dos horas para prepararnos hasta que llegue el auto-

Mientras esperamos por el auto nos quedamos charlando un poco más sobre lo que sabían del tal Black hasta que Jasper (Al hablaba tanto de él que ya se me habia pegado)llamó a Al para avisar que ya había llegado el auto. Al le dijo que esperara unos minutos , subimos a nuestras habitaciones para tomar nuestros equipos, entre ellos un arma (Aro nos enseñó que nunca se sabe) y bajamos dirigidas al lobby donde nos esperaba Jasper con las llaves del auto y un mapa. Lo despedimos y empredimos el viaje hacía la primer parte de nuestra investigación. No sé por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estabamos por hacer.

**_hola a todas, perdon por tardarme tanto, no tube el tiempo suficiente para sentarme y escribir y sentirme inspirada. Creo que me quedo un poco flojo( no muy lindo) pero en fin estoy dispuesta a escuchar o leer sus opiniones. Quería agradecer a mis lectoras , a todas, a las que leen y dejan sus comentarios , a las que leen y no sienten la necesidad de dejar reviews( como yo por eso no me enojo si lo hacen) y a las que me han puesto en sus favoritos a mi o a mi historia muchas gracias me han hecho muy feliz, ver q mi casilla de mail hay una alerta de favoritos muchisimas gracias a todas por tenerme paciencia y esperar cada uno de mis capitulos._**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos a todas se las quiere mucho _**

**_ROMA_**


	10. el plan

**LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO.**

**EL PLAN**

La tensión en el ambiente era tal, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no se si era yo sola o las chicas tambien la sentían. Mientras Alice manejaba y Rose revisaba el mapa que nos habia dado Jasper,yo estaba embobada mirando el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba, parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido en ese lugar, eran todas casitas iguales, de paredes blancas como la cal y de techos celestes que se confundian con el cielo. Parecia que ese iba a ser todo el paisaje, hasta que nos topamos con una enorme mansión al final de la que era la calle principal de ese pequeño pueblito que ocupaba toda una manzana desentonado un poco con el anterior paisaje, supimos enseguida que ese era nuestro destino, ya que en el enorme portón, que ocupaba uno de los extremos de los grandes muros de piedra que recubria toda la mansión, se encotraba una placa de bronce con una inscripción que decia "Residencia Black".

Las chicas iban tan concentradas en el mapa que no notaron que era aquí donde teniamos que venir.

- chicas es aquí - les avisé. Alice frenó un poco sin detener el auto del todo, nos quedamos allí en el auto mirando la enorme mansión hasta que Alice habló.

- como vamos a entrar?- a lo que yo le respondí. - primero que nada hay que idear un plan para que no nos decubran adentro, yo propondria montar guardia sin que noten que estamos aquí y averiguar si tiene camaras, alarmas o detector de movimientos y demas-

- muy bien estoy de acuerdo- dijo Al

- ok lo primero que hay que hacer es volver al hotel y organizarnos para llevar a cabo el plan- agregó Rose.

Cuando estabamos por volver al hotel, vimos que el portón se abría y salía un mercedes negros del año con los cristales tintados es por eso que no vimos quien era y ademas porque nos escondimos dentro del auto. Cuando creimos que ya habia pasado, Al se levanto y tomó los numeros de la placa del auto.

Guardamos el mapa y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta al hotel a medida que caia la noche. Llegamos con los últimos rayos de sol, yo hacia todo lo posible por no cruzarme con Edward por eso hoy no haría una esepción, así que llegamos al lobby me despedí de las chicas no sin antes prometerle a Alice que cenaría con ellas más tarde.

Estaba llendo hacia el elevador pensando en posibles maneras para ingresar en la residencia Black sin que nos vieran, iba pensando en eso cuando una voz muy familiar grito mi nombre

-Isabella! espera tenemos que hablar-

Diablos que bien sonaba mi "bendito" nombre en sus labios por un segundo me quede pensando en eso pero luego reaccioné y no me alcanzaron las piernas para llegar a mi habitación y entrar, pero comprobé que yo era muy lenta y Edward muy rápido, ya que llegó antes que yo y me tomó del brazo firmemente y me giro para mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos se veia una especie de rafaga de pasión y una determinación impresionante y nuevamente me volví a perder en ellos

-Isabella tenemos que hablar, quiero, no necesito explicarte todo esto por favor- me rogó

Salí de mi trance abruptamente y le respondí

-Sr Masen, ya le he dicho que yo no tengo que decirle nada,y lo que tenga que hablar, lo haga con mis compañeras presentes y además...-

No me dejo terminar estampó, pasionalmente sus dulces labios sobre los mios haciendo que olvidara todo, quien era yo, mi nobre , que era lo que estaba haciendo alli, en fin todo. De lo único que era conciente era de que me estaba besando y ahora su lengua me pedía permiso para jugar con la mia. Luego me arrepentiria pero mi deseo fue más fuerte y le concedí ese permiso. Nuestras leguas danzaban desesperadas, el me abrazaba fuertemente mi cintura pero sin hacerme daño, y yo no me pude contener y errede mis manos en su cabello suave y ahora desordenado. Seguimos besandonos hasta que el bendito aire fue necesario, en ese instante mi cabeza se despertó y ahi habia aparecido mi arrepentimiento, que fue lo que hice, el era mi jefe, y en cuanto terminara mi trabajo aqui me iria y no lo volveria a ver, y mi corazón quedaría hecho pedazos. En ningun momento nos dejamos de abrazarcon nuestras frentes pegadas nadie decia nada y yo lo unico que logre decir fue lo siento y me solte de su dulce agarre y entre como un rayo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre ella, me quedé sentada con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta y mis rodillas abrazadas a mi pecho. En ese momento escuche un golpe en la puerta que me hiso sobresaltar un poco y a Edward gritandome

- Pues yo no lo lamento para nada!- y luego escuche sus pasos alejandose.

Me quedé ahi sentada y las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a salir y mi cabeza empezo a pensar que me pasa, que voy a hacer, que pasa si Aro se entera, como reaccionara, y si lo de Edward solo era un arranque de pasión y luego de que consiguiera lo que el queria me dejaría, me olvidaria yo quedaria destrozada.

Que debo hacer hacer lo que me dicta mi corazón, o seguir con mi trabajo como si nada, al fin y al cabo asi no saldria lastimada pero mi cabeza no dejaria de pensar en el y lo que hubiese pasado si estabamos juntos.

En ese momento se me prendió la lamparita y se me ocurrio un plan, esta noche se los comentaria a las chicas durante la cena. Me levante del suelo con una nueva esperanza y me diriji a la ducha, el agua fría hizo que no me quedara pensando en nada más. Terminé de bañarme, salí , me sequé, me vestí y sali hacia el comedor de l hotel y allí las vi a las chicas que me esperaban para comer.

-Buenas noches chicas- las salude

-Hola Bells- dijieron a coro

-Chicas como les prometí, un plan llegó a mi atormentada mente-dije rápido y sin rodeos.

-Y bien, cuál es el plan- preguntó Rose espectante

-Bueno antes que nada tengo que contarles algo que pasó con Edward despues de todo el es parte del plan-

-Edward !- gritaron ambas

-SHH!, no griten las pueden oir, si es parte del plan peor no sabe nada- continué

-Hoy cuando volvimos del pueblo me besó-

-Queeeeeee- volvieron a gritar

-y qué hisiste- preguntó Al

- Nada, solamente que le respondí el beso y luego me arrepentí y me fui a mi habitación. Pero en ese instante me dí cuenta que lo amo y que no puedo hacer nada ante eso. Entonces se me ocurrió que podia ser parte del plan. Pense que me podia dar una oportunidad con el mientras durara la misión y ademas podría sacar mucha más información para acelerar nuestro trabajo-

-Guau Bells es genial pero... Bells y que pasará contigo- dijo Alice preocupada

-Nada Alice disfrutaré lo que pueda y asi como apareció en mi corazón se irá- respondí medio resignada y medio esperanzada

-Ok Bells yo te apoyo- Dijo Rose

-Yo también- Dijo Al

Una vez aclarado el plan y mis sentimientos, comimos tranquilamente y hablamos de los pormenores del plan.

Luego terminamos de comer y nos dirirjimos cada una hacia su habitación y mañana pondriamos en practica nuestro plan.

Fue una sensación rarisíma, era un buen presentamiento me sentía con una renovada energía. Algo bueno iba a surgir de este plan, espero.

_**Hola de nuevo despues de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo no tengo escusas bueno quiza si pero bueno recien hace un par de semanas me puede poner a pensar que iba a pasasr con estos dos no se que tal quedo para mi quedo medio "mencho"( algo asi como pobre) bueno en fin ustedes mis lectoras lo dieran.**_

_**Besos a todas y gracias por la paciencia **_

_**ROMA **_


End file.
